Taking over me
by Tattered Hope
Summary: Aya is having trouble dealing with Tooya's departure. rated for suicide


A/N-Yes I know another songfic. I can't help it though. I listen to much music. This one is an "Ayashi no Ceres". It's when Tooya forgets about Aya in book 8. If you haven't read up to that one yet then don't read this. Well I hope you guys like it. By the way, if you see any mistakes please let me know.

( )flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ayashi no Ceres", Yuu Watase does. Nor do I own the song "Taking Over Me".

Taking Over me 

"T-tooya…" Aya sat in the middle of the street. The rain slowly falling around her. In the palm of her hand was a small gold cross. It had been part of the choker Ceres's had given to him. Aya's mind and heart were turmoil. She couldn't accept what had just occurred. She had lost him. She had lost her love Tooya. Just this morning he had walked her along the beach. Then he ran away saying he couldn't do this. He stopped on the edge of the sidewalk, looking at someone. Aya looked to see who it was and saw Maya staring in disbelief at Tooya. Then Tooya walked into the road, heading for Maya, when a car came by and hit him. Aya ran to him, but he didn't even know who she was. She didn't want to hear what Maya was telling her about Tooya. Tooya was her…Tooya was Maya's boyfriend! Maya took Tooya to the hospital and Aya sat in the road, holding that little cross.

You don't remember me 

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you _

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

Aya laid in her bed, staring at the cross. She had gotten drunk in the hope of forgetting him, but it didn't work. She was always remembering Tooya. His arms around her, his breath on her neck. She just couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She fingered the side of her head, feeling the shortness of the hair there. She had barged in on Yuuhi cooking dinner and the knife he was holding slipped. The knife had cut her ponytail and a painful memory had entered her mind at that point

(Aya and Tooya were walking down the street, Aya trying desperately to keep her hair in check in the wind.

"Yeesh, long hair can be such a pain in strong wind. Maybe I'll get it cut." Aya said as the two crossed the street. When they reached the other side, Tooya looked over his shoulder.

"But it's so pretty that way…I like it."

"Then it stays. Glad I take good care of it." Aya smiled.)

Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Aya kept asking why and got no answer. He was gone, never coming home. She held the small cross above her head, still looking at it. To herself she thought: _I gave this choker to Tooya. When it broke…so did our bond. Last night seeing it around his neck…I honestly believed nothing could separate us._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Aya pushed some of her bangs out of her face. Yuuhi had a basketball match, and Aya stayed with him to watch. She decided to give up on Tooya, and give Yuuhi the attention he craved. As Yuuhi was walking over to her, she collapsed and her face was flushed. They left soon after that. Now, Yuuhi was making such a fuss over her. Asking if she was all right every five seconds. Aya laughed after she said she was fine for the fiftieth time. She looked out of the window and noticed Tooya shopping with Maya. He was laughing, and all Aya could do was smile as a small tear slid down her cheek. As the car passed Tooya and Maya, Tooya looked at Aya, wondering why he felt wrong with Maya.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had? _

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

Aya sat on the edge of the dock. She had been there all night, thinking of Tooya and why he had hugged her. It was liked he remembered who she was. But that was impossible because as soon as he realized what he was doing he let her go. So she did the only thing she could. She gave him back the choker and said sayonara. Now a week later, that one moment renewed itself. She had been to see him a few times, but they proved pointless because he never remembered her. She looked at the water just inches under her feet. She could end her misery if she wanted to. She could jump and stay under and lose the pain. She could be happy again in the afterlife. She stood and looked back at the beach house, she and Yuuhi were staying at. She smiled and said sayonara again this time to Yuuhi, Chidori, Aki, everyone who had helped her get this far. She felt bad about what she was going to do…it seemed as if it had been for nothing, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She had lost everything she loved and cherished. A tear slid slowly down her cheek and she fell backwards into the water.

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over 

Aya awoke back in Tokyo, in Suzumi's house. She sat up and looked around, everything was how she remembered it. She stood; pulled the kimono she was wearing a bit tighter and walked out of the room. She walked to the dining room and there sat everyone, looking deathly pale, especially Yuuhi.

"Hey guys. What's with the faces?" Aya smiled looking at each of them.

"Aya! You're awake finally." Yuuhi had encircled her shoulders before he finished talking.

"Sorry everyone. Didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. I guess I thought it'd be better to just end it. Pretty stupid." Aya laughed.

She looked up and noticed someone in the shadows. Her eyes widened as Tooya emerged from them. Yuuhi let her go, as Tooya walked over to them. He smiled warmly to Aya, all she could do was cry. Tooya wiped the tears from her face and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I promised I wouldn't make you cry anymore. Wouldn't want Yuuhi to take you from me." He then kissed Aya gently, and then the kiss became more passionate.

I look in the mirror and see your face 

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over me_

"Aogiri, I'll probably only live for a few more years. When I do die, please look after Aya and our child." Tooya sat with Yuuhi on the balcony of a small house he and Aya were living in. He had learned only yesterday that he wasn't going to live for very long.

"Don't be silly Tooya. You were always there and you always will be. Okay?" Yuuhi had realized that he was like a brother to Aya and that was it. Although he still intense feelings for her, he was willing to let her be happy with her child and husband. "Just don't make Aya sad or…well, you know."

Tooya smiled and looked at Aya in the nursery trying to calm down the baby. "Don't worry, Aogiri. I'll never make her cry again."

A/N-Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. RR


End file.
